Cutie Mark
by cinnabro
Summary: Applebloom gets her cutie mark...


**This is the story of how Applebloom gets her cutie mark...**

The sky was gray over Ponyville and ponies seemed gloomy but it was more than just a gloomy day for the Apple family. Today Granny Smith died of old age. The funeral reception was quick and sorrowful. All family members were too depressed to talk. With the disappearance of Big Macintosh and now the death of Granny Smith. Applejack was bummed out and completely depressed.

She already missed her grandmother and without Big Mac the farm seemed more quiet. It was raining and pouring outside all over the crops and leaves of apple trees. Each drop glistening as it slowly traverses into the roots and ground.

Applebloom though, was not depressed. In fact she was ecstatic. Applejack just assumed Applebloom just didn't understand. The day seemed to be never ending. Applejack's friends came over and tried to cheer her up but it was hopeless. They tried everything and she wouldn't budge.

"Applejack c'mere I think I'm finally gonna get ma cutie mark!" Applebloom yelled from the apple cellar. With nothing else to do Applejack got up and went down the stairs into the apple cellar. The door shut behind her. Leaving only a dim light by a lantern on a table nearby. She couldn't see Applebloom anywhere.

A laugh was heard that echoed throughout the cellar. Applejack got a bit frightened but she still stood.

"Okay so you jus tryin to scare me?" Applejack asked in a steadfast voice.

"C'mon Applejack! Look!" Applebloom said. The cellar echoed again. Applejack went down the dark hall when she heard hoof steps behind her. She saw it was Applebloom but then she was struck by a heavy object and fell unconscious. Hours passed before she woke up. Applejack was laying on a steel table they used to sharpen tools.

She was also banded down to the table. Applejack tried to struggle but it was hopeless. She looked around the dimly lit room. Sharp weapons were on a rack to her left along with tools. To her right was a disturbing truth. She saw Big Macintosh. He was but a stuffed head mounted on a wall now. Blood stains were seen on him and his limbs were lying in a basket on the ground with puddles of blood surrounding it.

Applejack's heart started thumping rapidly. She didn't know what was going to happen to her. Applebloom came from a dark corner. With her head cocked a little to the left, right eye twitching and a crooked smile you could easily see she was demented.

"Oops sorry about the mess on me, I just had to do some cleaning up." She said looking at the dried blood on her coat.

"Applebloom what's going on?!" Applejack asked with her heart thumping faster.

"Just relax sis, I'm gettin my cutie mark and you're gonna help me." She replied happily trotting away. Applejack calmed down a bit but she was still a bit scared. Applebloom came back out pushing a cart holding knives and scissors and other sharp objects.

"Here let's just take your hat off to collect any mess." She said using a long knife to hit her hat off. She picked the hat up and placed it so the mess would fall into it. "Let's begin." She said pointing the knife at Applejack. She pulled a lever which made the table prop up making it seem like Applejack was on her hind legs. Applebloom started making random scars on her older sister with the knife. Applejack cringed but it wasn't too serious for her to handle. She switched the knife for a big pair of scissors. She took the scissors and went behind Applejack.

She opened them up and put them around her tail and slowly cuts it off.

"I never really liked your tail. So I might put it somewhere else." Said the little filly. She took a stapler and stapled it to her sisters forehead. Whines could heard from the orange pony. She was strong but it was really hurting now.

"Ok sis I know how much you don't wanna cry becuz you tough so I'll make it quick." Applebloom said. Tears slowly started coming from her older sister's eyes as Applebloom took out a shorter knife and stabbed above Applejack's heart. She started pulling it around making more deep cuts and forming shapes. Applejack couldn't hold this back as she screamed.

When Applebloom was done a pentagram shape of cuts were formed around Applejack's heart. Bleeding a lot and dripping into her hat. Applejack was starting to fade out but before she could Applebloom cut her off.

"Now for the last part!" She said excitedly. She took a carving knife and put it to Applejack's left flank. She cut off her cutie mark from her sister. Then she did it to the other flank. Then Applebloom took them both and the stapler and attached them to her. It was a disturbing scene. The blood from Applebloom was seen protruding out little holes of air pockets. The coats were different and there was some blood on the new flanks.

"Look sis! I finally got ma cutie mark!" Applebloom said showing the flank. Applejack only cried as her sister than took a rope hanging from the ceiling and put it around her throat. Then Applebloom made an incision on Applejack's stomach. Finally she realeased the harnesses on the table and Applejack was suspended in the air, dangling as her entrails poured out. Applejack lost consciousness and died.

The hat that belonged to her was filled with some intestines and overflowed with blood. Applebloom took the hat and put it on without emptying it. It all poured over her making her soaked. She then proceeded to go out in the rain and buck trees. Like her cutie mark said she was good at...

**The end...**


End file.
